Make Me Feel Pretty
by LurpTheDuck
Summary: Papyrus has some issues with gender roles, and his dear friend is here to help him out.


If one just glanced at Papyrus, the great skeleton, he and his battle body looked ready to kill. If you looked at him for a maximum of five seconds, you would see his gap toothed grin, and know your first assumption was wrong. But not even the people who knew him best, not even his own beloved brother Sans knew what occupied his mind quite often.

Dresses.

With all his soul, all he wanted was to shed his outward manly exterior, take all the cash in his and his brothers shared apartment, and buy as many dresses, skirts, crop tops, and headbands his $50.00 could get him. Maybe some ribbons too. But he had a role to fill, and that was his duty.

But since he came to the surface with his friends and family, the attire got even more available. There was constant advertisements for women's apparel, and he would look out the window of his car as he passed fashion billboards and stores, wishing he could be the models grinning into the camera whilst in flowy, colorful dresses.

This changed when he went shopping with Mettaton. He'd always dreamed of meeting the entertainment star, but didn't think he ever could. Until his dear friend Frisk came to him with an opportunity. They invited Mettaton and Papyrus to have an entire day dedicated to them hanging out, just them alone. Now that they were on the surface, that day was upon them.

They were walking down the street, taking turns talking about their interests, and papyrus in awe of Mettaton's confidence and pride. But as they Mettaton was about to tell a story about his cousin, Papyrus stopped cold, in the dead center of the sidewalk, wide eyed and slack jawed at a sight across the street. Following the skeletons gaze, the robot turned and saw a window display of the poofiest dress he had ever seen. It was a subtle coral in color at the top, but the bottom was bright a bright reddish-pink and covered in orange sparkles. The top and bottom were separated by pink flowers and yellow ribbons. Mettaton looked back at the skeleton in surprise.

"Oh my Papyrus, I wasn't aware you liked this sort of apparel!" Mettaton hadn't his new friend had any sort of interest in dresses. Not that it was bad, not at all. Just a tad out of character in Mettaton's eyes.

As if hit in the face, Papyrus shook his head and blinked. His face turned a light orange hue, as he glanced wide-eyed at his robot counterpart.

'N-No, y-you've gotten it all wrong! I, the great Papyrus…" His voice faltered off, his face turning a brighter orange shade. "Alright, time to come clean." He would have took a deep breath, if he had lungs. Instead, he just hung his head. "I often envision myself in beautiful colorful attire, but the more i look around, the more I realize that…" He trailed off, before looking back up to his friend, orange tears beginning to form in his eye socket. "Apparently, only woman can wear these things on the surface."

Mettaton blinked. He didn't know what to think. But then he smiled. He took Papyrus by a bony hand and led him to the nearest crosswalk. Papyrus didn't know what was going on, but he went with it. Soon, the duo stood in front of the store with the magnificent fashion statement in the window. With a satisfied smile, he led Papyrus inside the store. Papyrus was embarrassed. What if someone he knew caught him in here? He struggled against Mettaton, but the robot was taller, and Papyrus wasn't exactly fighting him. So he watched as Mettaton bought the pretty orange dress… and another dress?

* * *

They were back at Papyrus' and Sans shared apartment, with Papyrus orange dress, and the mysterious other dress Papyrus hadn't really gotten a good look at. Mettaton was waiting in the living room, as Papyrus was in his room changing into his new dress. It fit him well, hugging his skeletal frame in flattering ways. Putting his boots back on, he grasped the doorknob, mentally preparing himself for whatever judgement he was going to receive. Opening his door, he crept out of his room, the sparkly bottom of his dress swishing as he tip-toed past Sans' bedroom; he wasn't sure what his brother was going to think of his new outfit choice. He turned the corner to the living room, finding Mettaton waiting for him. Papyrus gave a small smile, his face heating up slightly.

"H-how is it?" He asked Mettaton. He was expecting some kind of criticism, some cue to tell him to stop his dreaming. Instead, Mettaton got up, stoic faced. He walked over to Papyrus, face void of emotions. Finally he stopped, towering a whole two feet over the nervous skeleton. Papyrus looked up, incredibly anxious. They made eye contact, and Mettaton broke into one of the biggest genuinely happy smiles he had ever in his life. He wrapped his friend in a giant hug.

"Oh Papyrus, It's WONDERFUL!" He looked so genuinely happy. And you know what? This was the happiest Papyrus had felt in quite a while. He felt truly beautiful in this dress, and less unsure about his decision to buy the dress. Suddenly Mettaton pulled away from the hug, much to Papyrus' disappointment. A grin grew on Mettaton's face, and he grabbed the bag with the extra dress.

"Wait here darling, okay?" He said. Papyruses face lit up orange at being called 'darling', but he nodded. Mettaton swept the bag into the bathroom, leaving a very happy skeleton sitting on the arm of the couch

* * *

"How is it, darling?"

Papyrus jolted up from a doze on his couch to see Mettaton is a dress that was equally as pretty as his, if not surpassing his. It was a silver on the top, with sequins and sparkles, cutting off at the mid stomach, turning into a magenta petticoat that was only mid-thigh, showing his robotic black legs and shin high boots. Papyrus was wordless, gaze completely directed at the robot's legs, face orange and growing warmer by the second.

"P-Papyrus, honey?" The blushing skeleton blinked at the grinning robot's words. "I asked how it was." Mettaton said with a kind smile. Now it was Papyrus' turn to hug the robot. But unlike Mettaton had, he ran up to the robot, gripping him into to a hug, turning him around in his arms. While he was hugging the robot, he accidentally pushed one of his buttons. As soon as he did, a soft music began to play from Mettaton's robotic body, which lead to Papyrus pulling out of the hug, blinking in a confused manner. Mettaton began to giggle, which puzzled Papyrus even more.

"I told Alphys not to add a 'slow dance soundtrack' to my software!" Mettaton rolled his eyes. "But, while we're here," he began, holding his hand out to Papyrus. "May I have this dance?" With almost no hesitation, Papyrus took the others hand, and led the dance. Papyrus' dress was swishing against the carpet, as soft music trickled like water out of unseen speakers. It was so peaceful, just swinging to the beat to each song in an apartment living room. Papyrus smiled as he leaned into Mettaton, skull brushing lightly against the sequins on his dress.

"Thank you, Mettaton" Papyrus smiled as orange tears began roll down his cheekbones. He was so happy and at peace with everything, with himself, that he couldn't stop his tears, so he let them come.

"Whatever for darling?" Mettaton asked. Papyrus closed his eyes, feeling tranquility and happiness fold over him while he moved his feet gently.

"Letting me feel this beautiful." He said voice cracking gently from the emotions inside him. He always wanted to feel this pretty, to feel like he could be on the cover of a fashion magazine, and now he could, all from the help of a special friend. A VERY special friend. Mettaton smiled at Papyrus' words, pressing his silicone black lipsticked lips to Papyrus' skull.

"It wasn't any trouble at all, and i'd do it again in a heartbeat"


End file.
